


For Mother

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Imperius Curse usage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Tom Riddle believes he's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Tom's mother had given her own life so that he could rule the world. He was determined to make his mother proud and the Muggles pay.





	For Mother

Tom glared at the backs of the other children who lived at Wool’s Orphanage. Almost every one of them thought they were better than him when in reality they were all beneath him. How many of _ them _ could talk to snakes? How many of _ them _ could move things with their mind and make things happen without meaning to or physically interacting with something?

He taught them lessons with his abilities. He took their valuables from them, took their pets away from them, and frightened them so much that they refused to talk. Mrs. Cole often said there was a devil in him but she could never prove anything—as far as she could tell, strange things just happened around Tom Riddle and most of them made him smile as the children around him screamed, or yelled, or cried.

Even before the old man came into his room and set his cupboard on fire, Tom knew he was going to rule the world. He wasn’t going to allow anyone or anything treat him like he was less than them. His mother had died bringing him into the world and he was going to make her sacrifice worth it. First, he was going to become stronger. Then he was going to hunt down the worthless bastard that had abandoned his mother and kill him for the action. After that, he would bring the world to its knees and mould it into an image that suited him.

The day the old man came to tell him about magic was when he knew that was the world he would be claiming. The world of Muggles had spat on him again and again, and now he would simply turn away from it; it would not even exist to him. The Muggle world would be like the mice the snakes liked to gobble up—unimportant but easy to deal with if it started to make a nuisance of itself.

When the old man was gone, Tom shut his door and carefully looked over the trinkets he had collected over the years from other children. They were all there and undamaged. He glared after the old man. These things were _ his _ and the idiot had just set them on fire and told him to give them back to people that no longer owned them. He would make him pay.

The devil Mrs. Cole saw each time she looked at Tom smiled and swallowed down some more of the limited childhood innocence within Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

The manor was dark with only a few lights on in the various rooms. Tom stared up at it in slight disgust. For a while, he had thought that maybe his mother had been the Muggle and his father the wizard, but he knew it was the other way around now. His Muggle father had abandoned the witch who had deemed him acceptable enough and that was unforgivable. 

He knew now that his mother had given him all her strength to get revenge on this man who had deserted her. That was why she had died; it wasn’t that she hadn’t been a strong witch, it was that she had passed her magic onto him so that he could make her proud.

Tom fiddled with the wand he had taken from the drunkard in the shack that he refused to acknowledge as his uncle. He couldn’t use his own due to the trace, and he didn’t have his mother’s, so his pathetic uncle’s would have to do. A smirk settled on Tom’s face. Two problems, one wand. He’d remove the blight that was his Muggle father from the world and place the blame on Morfin Gaunt, thereby sending him to Azkaban Prison.

He was also going to let his Muggle father be useful in death as he’d never been in life. The man was going to help Tom in his quest for immortality by providing a death Tom could use to tear his soul apart and secrete a bit away in the Gaunt family ring he now wore. His mother had seen something in this Muggle to make her accept him, so he would also accept him—just not when he was still alive and free of reprimand for deserting his mother.

The door was answered by an elderly woman after Tom knocked on it. She smiled, a tad confused, and said, “Hello, dear, can I help you?”

Tom raised his uncle’s wand and cast the Imperius Curse, taking control of the lady’s mind. He silently directed her back into the house, telling her to take him to where the rest of the family was. The rest of the family—consisting of one older man and a man that had to be his father—were in what seemed to be the dining room and looked up when they entered.

“Mary? Who was it?” the older man asked.

Mary said nothing—Tom hadn’t told her to. Instead, she collapsed as Tom calmly said the words of the killing curse and the flash of green light enveloped her.

“Mum!” the younger man cried, starting to race over to Mary’s side but halting when Tom swivelled his uncle’s wand in his direction. “No,” the man said, shaking his head. “No. I won’t. You can’t take me back. I want nothing more to do with your people! _ Leave me alone _.”

Tom’s father was shaking slightly all over now. He had been drawn behind the older man protectively as he shook and sobbed lightly. Tom sneered at the Muggles. _ This _ was supposed to be his father? How had his mother ever considered him good enough for her?

“You won’t take my son again,” the older man said. “I won’t let you.”

“You won’t be able to stop me.” Tom flicked the wand again and the green light flew over to hit the man square in the chest.

His father caught the man as he collapsed. “Dad!” He turned a glare at Tom as he sobbed out, “Why are you doing this?”

“You left my mother to die,” Tom said simply. Then he flicked his uncle’s wand once more and the killing curse washed over his father. Tom grabbed the temporary vessel for the Horcrux and cast the spell to move his father’s soul into the crystal vial where it would stay until he could perform the full ritual to place it in the Gaunt family ring.

Then he smiled. His mother had been avenged. “Mama,” he said, softly, “I just killed a man. He’s paid for what he did to you.”

Without another word, he swept out of the Riddle Manor and back down the lane to the Gaunt Shack. There, he placed his uncle’s wand in the hand of his passed-out uncle and edited the man’s memory so he thought _ he _ was the one to kill the Riddles. 

His mother had been avenged. Now, it was time for Tom to turn all his attention to immortality and making the wizarding world great again.


End file.
